falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Greenshift (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Doctor Strahlung Greenshift is one of the main characters of the audio drama Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. He tells his story in The Ghoul Doctor. Biography Present Day Doctor Greenshift is a glowing ghoul living in the post-war ruins of his home town of Dusselhoof. He is one of 27 non-feral survivors of the Stable 76 experiment. The vast majority of the 1000 original inhabitants did not transform into ghouls but perished from the massive radiation doses. There are 78 feral ghoul survivors still locked inside of a storage room in the stable. Greenshift has devoted his extended existence to finding a cure for the neurodegenerative effects of ghoulism... with the ultimate goal of reversing all feral ghouls back to their old selves. As part of this life's mission, Greenshift has become a ghoul advocate, traveling all over Equestria researching various ghoul populations and seeking to keep them all connected together through trade and mutual support. He is guided by the belief that friendship, or specifically a high degree of social connections is one of the best ways to prevent mental degradation into a feral state. Greenshift is married to Tulip Blossom, the original Overmare of Stable 76 and current leader of the Dusselhoof city council. They have been married since 3 years after the Great War, and are approaching their 200th anniversary. With their leadership, they have turned Dusselhoof into a safe haven for ghouls of any kind. They have several containment buildings where feral ghoul friends and family members can be "stored" until a cure can be found. Greenshift has often crossed paths with Ditzy Doo, who does a lot of trade with Dusselhoof due to her own ghoul nature. It is through Ditzy Doo that he came into contact with DJ Pony. After giving his confession in the second episode, he was able to reach out to ghouls across the wasteland to tell them about Dusselhoof. History Strahlung Greenshift was born in Dusselhoof 62 years before the start of the Great War. He has spent almost all his life in the small mountain community Southeast of Canterlot. He attended Blackwood university & research hospital where he worked in biology and diagnostic medicine for nearly four decades. His long tenure and breadth of published works resulted in Stable-Tec offering him a position as part of the Stable 76 medical staff. When the Great War occurred, he and the other 999 residents were all successfully sheltered from the balefire bombs. Despite Tulip Blossom's psychological break, the population were surviving well until the breakdown of the liquid crystal reactor powering the stable. During the second explosion, the entire stable was filled with incredibly high levels of balefire radiation resulting in the immediate death of 89% of the population. Only 25% of the ghouls retained their consciousness, one of which was Greenshift. The 27 non-feral survivors lived their lives trapped in Stable 76 for a century, before the stable door automatically opened at the end of the experiment. Since then, they began rebuilding in the ruins of Dusselhoof and slowly grew the town with other ghouls seeking refuge from the hostile "normal" creatures in the wasteland. Quotes * "The music you play brings me back to better times, when the sun still shined, and Equestria was in a true golden age." * "It's not that I don't feel pain, it just doesn't hurt. I could stab myself straight through my leg here and it wouldn't feel like much more than getting poked with a pen. I would demonstrate, but you probably have enough work decontaminating this room as it is..." Behind the Scenes * He is voiced by Ian Anderson in the original Ghoul Doctor episode, but Ian was unable to continue the production. He was voiced by SkyBolt in The Ice Mare. * The Ghoul Doctor was partially conceived as SkyBolt's audition for the first version of Terminal Secrets. He was hoping the staff would accept him on the writing team and let him write Stable stories for the series. Once the series finally moved forward in its third or fourth iteration, he would later go on to write the stories of Stables 81, 73, and 10 in DOSE, HUNGER, and AWAKE, respectively. * The Ghoul Doctor, as the second episode of the series, established the non-consistency in run times. As the series was partially intended to further develop his writing skills, SkyBolt has stated that he does not set established runtimes to let the stories "take their course" as written. The return of the early episode characters to the latter episodes was intended to flush out their stories more to match the latter characters. * The Ghoul Doctor was written after creative tension developed with the Stable-Tec Studios writing department. Because of this, original show location names are not directly stated. While the ambiguity would continue for many characters throughout the series, descriptions such as those of (who seems to be) Babs Seed as the Stable-Tec sales representative are obvious to even the most casual of fan. Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Ghouls Category:Characters (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)